moving ON
by Ellie-016
Summary: All Lucy knows from when she was little was that she had to move from city to city because of her father. She met Levy and soon they become best friends. She even met a boy.But soon after that her mother get's sick and they have to move to their old cy goes to school again. Her boyfriend is cheating on her but maybe she can find comfort with her pink haired friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, i'm back with a new story. Don't mind any mistakes i didn't reread it because someone wants to read it already so here you go.**

* * *

**Moving ON**

It's a beautiful day in Clover town. The birds are chirping, not a cloud in the sky and I'm in the park together with mom and dad, and I just turned 11 years old.

I play in a sandbox, and a girl with short blue hair come and sit next to me.

"Hey, can I play with you?" She was shy.

"Yah, of course, I'm making a sand castle. I Can use some help with those towers, Every time I try that, it falls down." I grab a shovel and give it to her.

"Okay!" She takes the shovel and make the tower while I'm busy with a canal around the castle.

I take a look to the place where my parents are. They are very happy together. They are sitting side by side on a bench and dad placed his arm over her shoulder. Mama wears her White summer dress, beneath it is decorated with orange and yellow flowers. Every time we go to the park she wears that dress. Dad wears one of his suits.

He runs a very important business. The company is for a long time passed from father to son, It's a kind of family business. That means that later when I grow up I would take over.

I look back to the girl with blue hair.

"I'm Lucy!" I smiled at her.

She looked very shy to me.

"I'm Levy" she whispered and looked at me and saw my toothy smile, "you know your smile reminds me of a friend of mine." She that moved her mouth that looked like a tiny shy smile.

"Really? Nice! I don't have many friends, my family and I travel a lot because dad has a very big company to run." A layer of sadness comes and I look away.

"I want to be your friend! I also do not have many friends, now I'm with my family on vacation!"

"Cool ,you go on vacation? I've never been on holiday ! We draw from area to area and stay there for a couple of months even though we have a big house, but we moved years ago."

"Where did you live then?" She asked as she added details to the tower.

"I don't know the name of the city, but it was very large." I finished the canal and our castle was finished.

"Let's go get some water for our canal!" Levy cried she picked up a white bucket with pink stripes.

at the park there is also a small river. We walk toward the side of the edge and take a bucket full of water.

"Have you been here long on vacation?" I ask on the way back to our castle.

"Yes, this is my last day here, tomorrow we go back to Magnolia."

She looked sadly at the bucket full of water.

"Why do you look so sad? Be glad you're going home again. You can see your friends and family again," I try to cheer her a bit and give her a hug which makes half of all our water splashing out of the bucket .

"I love vacation. Which brings me out of reality. It is a sort of break, a few days to yourself just you. Anyway, I'm going to miss you, you're my new friend and now I leave you here. "

Mom and Dad came walking towards us.

"Lucy is almost time to go home, do you want some ice cream first?" Mom looks at me quizzically.

I nodded, every year we eat an ice cream in the summer, it is a kind of tradition.

"You know your new friend can come too, If her parents agree!" Levy her eyes sparkled and walked straight to her parents to ask for permission.

They came to us and told mom that it was good. Meanwhile they went to get the car to return home.

"Lucy-Chan, I come along for ice cream before we leave home!" she cheered. then

We walk on her bridge that goes over the river and there was an ice cream cart at the end of the bridge.

"What ice cream would you and your friend want?" Mama looks at us and bends down.

"I want one with a chocolate flavor!" I exclaimed, "what do you want Levy-Chan?"

"I want the same, that's my favorite !" She exclaimed.

We sat down on a bench Levy wanted to take something out of her pocket. I was curious and looked at everything that was in her pocket .I suddenly saw something.

"Is that the newest book The Mortal Instruments: City of heavenly fire of Cassandra Clare?"

"Yah this is the newest book I've already read it! Do you want it to read?"

"Will you give it to me?" I looked at her hopefully with a big smile.

She quickly grabbed a pen and wrote something on the first page of the book. "Read this only when you're back home, alright? And that smile of yours, I cannot resist that, here," she handed me the book.

"Levy-Chan, how can I ever thank you ?!" I looked wonderingly at her and bit my ice cream.

"You don't have too, you're my friend! And did you just bite in your ice cream? !?" She exclaimed with surprise and disgust.

"yaah! I love food, especially ice cream, it's a tradition to go to the playground during the summer and eat an ice cream." I smiled at the end of my sentence and put the book away in a small backpack that I had to.

"Lucy, Levy her parents are waiting for her over there.. It's time to go." Dad called us.

"This is it." I said sadly looking at the ground.

"Lucy-Chan, no, I will definitely keep in touch ! I hope to come back next year."

" I'm going to miss you!" I call after her

Levy turned around before she got into the car and waved, I was nailed to the pavement. Again this was another farewell to a friend.

Levy Stepped into the car. They drive slowly down the street. Levy turned around and through the back window I see her waving.

I put on a big smile and waved back. Even though I was not in the mood to laugh still, I did it. Mama always said you have to but I got the feeling that Levy really cared about me, and even though I knew her for one day or less it felt like she was a friend that I always had.

She was gone and mom turns to me.

"Sweetie, do you want to do something or just want to go home?" She looked at me hopefully, but I wanted to go home.

A little later we're in the car.

the car ride back home seemed endless. which normally should take 10 minutes looked more like a half hour now. Looking through the window I'm thinking about Levy. How was she? What is she doing at the moment?

"Lucy"

"LUCY!"

"Mommy? what is it?"

"We have arrived. or would you rather stay the whole day in the car?" Mom looked at me staring with a smile and grabbed me to help from the car.

we lived in one of Dad's residences. Everywhere he had established a company there would be a house where we could stay in. I cannot say that we are poor.

Throughout the year I get home schooled. I've never been to a real school itself. Dad thinks that's bad for me. But for once, I want to be normal, have a friend that I don't have to say goodbye too because I will probably never see him or her again or just going to a real school.

I almost forgot that Levy had given me That one book. I run to my room and read what she had written a little while ago.

_Hi Lucy, you're a very sweet girl and I hope to see you again back soon. I know I have no cell phone myself but this is my mom's number. I would like to keep in touch. We are still very good friends.! _

I go back down the stairs in search of mom. She was working in the kitchen. Mom loves cooking, The maid don't have to cook for us. In that mansion where I grew up when I was little we had maidens. On one hand, it was annoying. They always get in the way, but on the other hand, they are always very friendly. I wish I could remember where that house is located. From when I was 7 we started moving from country to country but father always said when we are back at the mansion I show you this or that. I missed that mansion.

Mama is stirring in one of her cooking pots.

"Mama, what are you preparing?" I asked while climbing on the kitchen cabinets.

"I make some tomato soup." She took a spoon full of soup tasted it and decided to add. Some herbs . salt, pepper and some other ones.

"Lucy here, do you like it?" she moved the spoon to my mouth. The soup was warm. quite hot but all the flavors of the different types of herbs she used came together to create a wonderful aroma.

we were all at the table to eat. Mama's homemade soup

"I have news. We are going to move again next week ." Dad announced

"And it is far from this place?" Mom asked him with a questioning expression.

"It's only two hours away." he answered and slurped his soup.

"But ... but can we go back to this place again?" I asked stuttering

"Of course, Lucy. I love this place maybe we can go on vacation here next year?"

"That would be awesome !"

"Mommy? Can I use your phone?"

"Uh yeah of course who do you want to call?" she asked

"Levy has given me her mother's number, I want to talk to her." I looked at her quizzically.

"Here, but not too long, okay?."

"Thank you" I gave her a bright smile

I walk into the room and tap the number that Levy has written.

the line is going over to the other side.

"Hello? Who is this?" a woman's voice answered.

"Hello, I'm Lucy, I'm a friend of Levy. May I speak to her ?"

"Of course, I'll get her, wait a second."

"Hello? Lucy?"

"LEVY !"

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, and you?"

"Yeah, thanks for calling me!"

"I have to tell you something. Daddy said we are going to move Again" my voice sank to the end of the sentence.

"What? Why? But then I don't see you anymore ! we are planning to go there on holiday to go back next year!"

"Really?! We too, I mean we are also going to this place for holiday!"

The phone call ended soon.

That was how my first real friendship started.

a day later it was time. The day they moved. everything was packed and ready to go.

I step slowly towards my room. one last time here. I was holding onto the idea that I would be back here. within a year

soon as we left towards the other city I felt excited and overwhelmed. it was not so far away just a 2 hours ride.

arriving went smoothly because in the meanwhile we were already used to it. everything from boxes went out of the car quickly into the house. this time the house was not so big. It was a normal house.

I open the door, I immediately step into the living room. large furniture were already inside. There was an orange couch but I didn't like it. It was ugly..

Mama brought me to my bedroom. It seemed like all the others. white walls, a bed with a rose cover, a wooden wardrobe and a desk.

for the rest I had to decorate my room itself. I myself have only a total of stuff filled into two cardboard boxes of some random moving company.

Box number 1 was written on one of the 2 boxes. All drawing and writing stuff. I don't have many hobbies but I could express my emotions with drawing, writing or making music.

In our old house, we have a piano and a guitar but for a reason we couldn't take them with us.

After a day of unpacking, I'm tired and plopped on the couch.

Mom looked worried to me.

"Lucy? What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired of moving. Why can't we just continue to live somewhere at one place? where we don't have to move constantly and where I can make friends and that I don't have to say goodbye to them "

'Honey, daddy has not told you? "she sits down next to me and put one leg over the other.

"He must have told me what?" I mimic her. she picked up her cup of tea and drank it.

"This is the last time we move. he is now almost finished his business thing and soon everything is done. that is, that means we don't have to move all around the city's anymore."

Years went by and we still lived in the house. Still living in Oak town. The people know us. My mom was right we didn't move for more than 6 years. Daddy still had some issues with the company and had to stay here. The employees didn't want to listen to their boss and did everything wrong. So my dad had to start over from the beginning.

In the meantime I go to a public school. Yeah my dad let me go because otherwise I had to stay home alone all day . Mom found a job . she works nearby at a flower shop.

After school I was calling with Levy. We became best friends, if I don't call her everyday she thinks something bad happened.

Meanwhile I also have a boyfriend. We started as friends and ended up as a couple. His name is Sting. He goes to the same school as me.  
My dad says he's perfect for me. his dad also have a large company and a rich family but honestly I don't care about that. My mom doesn't like him that much. She respects my choice but always complains that it isn't true love.

Deep down I probably know she's right but I love him. He's the first person that stood up for me in school.

I still remember my first day there at that school  
**Flashback**

_"__Okay students, today we have a new student and her name is Lucy Heartfilia." The teacher said. She had brown hair in a pony tail ._

_"__Hmm You look like some rich snob ! Get out , you don't belong here!" Some random student yelled at me. _

_As I get closer to an open seat. I saw better how the girl looked like. She had brown curly hair and looked pretty mean at me._

_"__Claire you should shut your mouth next time. She's new for god's sake!" A guy with blond hair entered the classroom who apparently heard everything what she shouted at me._

_I sit down and he came my way. He sits right next to me._

_"__Hi neighbor!, sorry about Claire she's a total bitch . I'm Sting by the way?"He smiled at me and all I could do was staring at him. Nobody stood up for me, this was the first time. After a few seconds of silence he began to speak again._

_"__You know that this is the part where you should tell me your name?" He still smiled and I blushed a bit.  
"I'm Lucy." _

_"__Sting , it's not because you're late that you have to talk during my class as for the new student please be quite." The teacher stepped to the front of the classroom. and began her class."_

**End flashback**

The bell rang and I opened the door.

"LEVY!" I yelled at her and I almost kill her in a tight hug.  
"Hi Lucy-Chan! What? Am I the first one who arrives again?" She giggled

"Sorry Levy, it's a habit of mine to come always a little late!" Sting said behind her.  
"Hey Sting!" I walked up to him and he gave me a kiss.  
"Hi blondie."  
"Ooh come on guys don't go all smoothie smoothie in front of me!" Levy whined.

We all walked inside. Levy came in with her orange dress and placed her bags just next to the couch and sat down.

"Hey Levy! Did you know your dress is a perfect match with that orange couch! It's like your camouflaged." Sting was laughing hard but Levy couldn't  
"LUCY! I said I would try not to listen to one of his idiotic jokes but could you say that he needs to stop!" she walked into the kitchen where I was making some thee for all of us.

"You know he can't stop with the jokes. It's Sting we are talking about."I pour the hot water in the thee cups.

'If it's me your talking about then go on!" Sting also walked into the kitchen  
"So what are we going to do today?" he asked

"Well euhm, I was thinking maybe we could…."

Then the front door opened with a sweep.

Mom comes in with a huge open wound in her stomach and leg . Without knowing the first thing I did was run over her. She fell on the ground trying to get up again.

"Mom please listen to me stay awake and don't move!"

"STING CALL AN AMBULANCE!"  
I turned my head and see Levy scared watching my mom on the floor and Sting who didn't know what to do.

Blood still came out of the wound and I take of my sweater off.

I do my sweater around the wound so that it stops with bleeding. I was afraid and my mother trembles.

"Levy grab some towels!" I exclaimed as I was in a panic. I have to stay calm, I tell myself.

L ... lu..Lucy "

"Mom please. Don't talk just look at me! "she closed her eyes

"MOMMY LOOK AT ME PLEASE!" I exclaimed hysterics but she fell asleep, her heartbeat was irregular. Levy came back with the towels. The bleeding was not stopped completely and I use that to have another try.

"Mom everything is going to be okay, the ambulance is already on the way to help you!" I whispered while she is in my arms.

* * *

**Author's corner**

**Ellie says: Thanks for reading . Again i'm not really finished yet with the thing between Sting and Lucy how they met each other and stuff but you'll find out in the next few chapters Bye ! ;P**

**PS: Don't forget to review that would make me happy ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Back home

**If this is full of mistakes then i'm so sorry but anyway enjoy! **

**Read, relax and review ;)**

* * *

**Previously:**

"MOMMY LOOK AT ME PLEASE!" I exclaimed hysterics but she fell asleep, her heartbeat was irregular. Levy came back with the towels. The bleeding was not stopped completely and I use that to have another try.

"Mom everything is going to be okay, the ambulance is already on the way to help you!" I whispered while she is in my arms.

* * *

**Moving On**

**Chapter 2 : Back home**

I gently stoke moms hair. Her hair was as blond as mine. We both have the same hair color. Sting felt bad. It wasn't his fault but he was worried. Worried that Layla wouldn't make it and that I would be heartbroken. He lost his hope, but I keep hoping. No matter how small your hope is there's always a change that you are right.

I couldn't wait until that ambulance was here. I took faith in my own hands . instead of hoping that everything will be alright I carefully pick mom up like bridal style and walked towards the door.  
"Lucy! Don't do that the ambulance can come any minute now!" Sting approached us. He took Layla in his hands and put her back down.

"You know maybe her injuries are worse now." He holds a tissue on her head to cover some sweat. She felt really warm. I panicked

"Bu..bu..t what if what if she doesn't make it ! We have to bring her to the hospital FAST! I CAN"T WAIT FOR THOSE STUPID AMBULANCE FOREVER!"

"Lu-Chan!" Levy hugged me from behind but I felt a warm drop on my shoulders 'Is she crying?'

"Le..Levy-Chan?" I was shocked I couldn't move my hands .

"Lu-Chan ,I'm also worried but she'll make it! But please don't scare me , I don't like to see you all upset.!"

"Th..thanks Levy-Chan!" I turned around to see her face covered with tears. I looked back to Sting seeing him trying to keep my mom awake.

From afar I hear some kind of annoying sound. "THE AMBULANCE COME ON QUICK!" I screamed as I run outside. They soon came in the house and treated my mom. They made the bleeding stop and helped her getting into the ambulance.  
One of them looked at me and explained that she was abused and shot.

I covered my eyes ,hiding the tears from everyone. there is no way that mom is abused that's just wrong!

A few minutes later we were standing in the hospital waiting for any news. I sit on the bank and I'm nervously moving my leg up and down. Levy was walking from left to right. She couldn't stand still.

"Would you please stop moving your leg so quickly it's making me nervous to!" Sting said and laid his hand on my knee.

"Sorry" I whispered really soft that he barley understood me. My dad came walking fast from the corner and turned to me.  
"Lucy! Are you okay? What happened? Where is Layla?" He was desperate for answers that I didn't even know. He was shaking and thought that he was losing his wife. As he saw my afraid expression he looked guilty and sat right next to me .

"Lucy sorry , I'm just afraid to lose Layla." He rubs with his hand on my bag.  
"Me too, i..i can't lose mom , she's gonna make it !She has to!"

Then the doctor appeared in front of us. Dad and I stood up and Sting and Levy gathered next to us.

The doctor had no expression so I couldn't see what was happening or what he wanted to say."Layla is probably going to make it but we have to do some more test"

"What why does she need some more test? What's wrong with her?"Dad asked. His hands are shaking that hard so I take them into my hands. He felt my touching him and looked a little more relaxed knowing he's not alone.

"While we were closing her wounds, she got a heart attack. It's possible that her heart is failing."

Everything went black. I didn't see anything, I was frozen on my place. It's impossible . Mom was perfectly fine yesterday. We even got some ice cream. I was sobbing and a tear appeared on my father's cheek.

"We aren't sure yet but we have to do some more tests. But we have to send her to another hospital because they have the right equipment."

"O..okay where is that hospital?" My dad asked  
"It's Magnolia Hospital." Father looked up ."Okay bring her there .

The doctor left us standing there until mom was back into her room.

Dad turns to me. "Lucy you have to pack your stuff . Guess that today I will make that promise come true. We are moving back to the mansion." I looked up to Levy seeing her standing just behind my dad.

Mom was just back from surgery . I let my dad go in first and I saw mom lying in bed unconscious. She looked pretty with her hair loosened .

Dad was sitting next to her on bed and took her hand in his.  
"Hi, Layla you're gonna be okay." A tear fell on her hand and I decided to leave them alone for a bit.

I closed the door after I exited the room."Levy! " she was still standing there waiting for me" I guess I'm going back with you to Magnolia."

Levy smiled a little from happiness but she was also worried about mom.

"Lucy-Chan , I don't know how to feel . I'm happy that you come living in Magnolia but on the other hand your mom is sick." Levy looked at the ground avoiding any eye contact.

"Yeah I have the same feeling." Sting came around the corner with a soda can. He gave it to me. "What will happen now?" He asked  
"I..i have to move back to Magnolia, I probably go and pack." I didn't know what to do.

I was back home packing and the next day we were already on the road back to the mansion. Dad would set me off there and then drive straight to the hospital. I said it was no use because she had to do the tests but it was no use.

I step out of the car and see a huge gate. I pushed the button and a girlish voice answers.

"What do you want?" she said a little rude.  
"It's Lucy Haertfilia. Can you please open the gate?" I said as nicely as I could

"What ? Lucy You guys are back? QUICK LOKI GO GET HER AT THE GATE!" She yelled at a boy. "Loki Will soon be there to help you, Welcome back."

Then she cut the line and I stood there dumbfounded at the gate. A few minutes later a guy with orange hair arrived at the gate. He opened it and he stood in front of me examine me.

"Do I wear something of you or what?" I hissed.

"So it is you! Welcome back Princess!" The guy hugged me , I almost couldn't breathe.

"I'm Loki, one of the staff here and also your friend from when we were kids. Remember me?" He asked and smiled while picking up my luggage. He's actually really nice . but I already thought I recognized him from somewhere. His orange hair and the weird ring he was wearing

"WAIT! NOW I REMEMBER! Loki long time no see! "  
"Ooh it took you long enough to realize ! When did you remember after seeing my awesomeness or after my lovely welcome that you just melt and remembered?"

"Oh yeah now I remember , you are also that perv ." -_-

"Ooh come on princess stop being so rude."

We laughed and chat a little when we arrived the mansion I remembered it. It was still the same as it used to be. Big, lonely and a huge maze.

A blue haired girl and a pink haired girl greeted me.

" Hi Lucy nice to see you again." I looked at them quizzically  
"Wait you are Aquarius and you are…. Virgo? Am I right?" I asked

" Yeah you remembered us. But where are Jude and Layla?" Virgo asked.  
"Mom's in hospital and dad is visiting her." I looked sadly to the ground.

"Sorry princess Punish me!" Virgo demanded.  
"No ..no it's okay! And what? Punish you! Why should I do that?" I looked dumbfounded.

We sat at the sofa together and I explained everything that happened. Then I got a phone call from dad.

I picked up immediate but he sounded really desperate and broken.  
"WHAT? DAD PLEASE TALK SLOWER I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" But I did understand I just couldn't believe it. Loki, Virgo and Aquarius looked at me hoping it wasn't something serious but they knew it was.

* * *

**Author's ****corner**

**Ellie says: Hey hey . i know it took me long to update but i finally made it ;p hope you liked it and please review! really please ... i want to know what you think ^^ maybe you have any ideas that you want in this story or if you just like it tell me ^^**

**Ajit: **hehe yeah now you kind what happening with her mother but also not everything ^^ thank you so much for the review ! you were the first one! :P

**cooler1220: **Thank you soo much for the review! yeah it's really sad for her

**starfiresusan18: **The moment i saw your review i thought i have to update this asap because it has been a long time hehe but for your question yeah ! they will go to the same school ^^ also thanks for the review!

**FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO LIKEd, FAVORITE AND REVIEWED THANK YOU SOO MUCH! this story doesn't have so much followers but i'll continue no matter what :P **


	3. Chapter 3: sad news

**Hey hey i know it's alate update but here you go**

****Read, relax and review****

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_I picked up immediate but he sounded really desperate and broken._  
_ "WHAT? DAD PLEASE TALK SLOWER I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" But I did understand I just couldn't believe it. Loki, Virgo and Aquarius looked at me hoping it wasn't something serious but they knew it was._

* * *

**Moving On**

**Chapter 3 : sad news**

I dropped the phone. I just run , run to the destination I needed to be at that moment. I ran straight to the hospital but there was one tiny detail I forgot. I had no idea where the hospital was. Magnolia is so big. I came across some small coffee shop. And I saw Levy sitting there with a little girl who had blue hair.

I walked into that shop and when I open the door a bell rankled. What store still use a bell that's just really stupid and awkward. Everyone looks at me now.

"LUCY-CHAN!" Levy saw me with tearing eyes. I wasn't crying I just hold my tears up otherwise I look like a waterfall.

"Lu-Chan what's wrong?" she asked and looked worried at me. She grabbed my arm and lead me to the booth she was sitting before with that girl.

"Lucy this is Wendy , Wendy this is Lucy who I was talking about!" Wendy looked a little younger than us. She wears a blue / green dress and her hair was in two tails.

"ooh I heard a lot about you! Lucy-Chan!" She looked amazed at me and tapped at the place next to her so I can sit.

"Thanks , euhm I didn't came here for sightseeing but could you guys please tell me where the hosp…"

Before I could finish someone bumped into me from behind .I was falling but before I could reach the ground someone grabbed me and helped me back on my two feet. I hear some glass falling into thousand pieces but that sound disappeared when that person spoke.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I open my eyes and see some pinkish haired boy holding me. His arms were around me tight and I look into is onyx eyes. They are so beautiful.

"Euhm…ye…yeah I'm okay you …you can release me now ..you know." I stuttered I'm not used to it that another boy was holding me like this. Yeah of course Sting held me sometimes but this was different.

"Y..yeah sorry." He was also stuttering and then he looked behind to see a red head furious walking this way

"NATSU IS THIS THE WAY YOU THREAT CUSTOMERS ? YOU BROKE THE GLASSES SO YOU"LL HAVE TO WORK LONGER FOR THIS WEEK!" She was yelling at him and I saw some other guy with Darkish hair looking afraid to him.

"AYE!" pinkie said and the read head was gone.

I turned back to Levy and asked my question again while the guy was cleaning the glass pieces.

"Do you know where the hospital is?" I was scared because I didn't know what to do. This was my mom for god's sake !

"It's just a few streets away. When you exit this shop turn to the right then walk forward till you see the bakery then turn left and at the end of the street there you'll find the hospital." She was explaining while imagining the streets in front of her

"Thanks Levy!, I gotta go" I wanted to leave but Levy grabbed my arm before I could.

"WAIT! Why do you need to go to the hospital? Everything was alright?"She was also getting worried

"Y..yeah" I struggled because I didn't even know myself anymore.  
The pink haired guy's head went up and came into our conversation.  
"If everything is alright why do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked dumbly

"NATSu! " Wendy yelled.  
"WHAT?"  
"It's rude to join a private conversation," Then Wendy looked at me " Sorry Lu-Chan !" She grabbed his arm and walked outside the shop.

"It's mom , idk dad was talking fast and I couldn't hear everything clearly. But thanks for the directions ,gotta go ,see ya" I was faster out the shop then that Levy could grab my arm again.

I followed her directions correctly. I ran towards the bakery but then what? There were 2 streets ahead of me. Which one do I need to take again? Left or right? I'll go for right . I start walking to the right and suddenly I remembered this is the wrong way damnit. I go back and take the left turn. I ran to the end of the streets and arrived at the hospital.

I come in the entrée hall. There is a large counter in front of me. Some people had some flowers and cards in their hands for their loved ones. I had nothing but a strange feeling.  
"With room is Layla Heartfillia in?" I asked desperately to the nurse. She had this white uniform with a red line on the side of the dress. She has brown hair tight up in a pony tail. She types the name into her computer and looks at me.

"Floor 6 room number 135."  
"Thank you!" I walk to the elevator . It was pretty crowed, It was like the whole town was in the hospital. Seriously they have nothing better to do then going to a hospital?

The elevator closed and went up. There was the ordinary elevator music on .

Floor 1. The doors opens 2 people step out and a brown haired girl stepped in.  
Floor 2. The old couple who was standing next to me exit the elevator.  
Floor 3. The brown haired girl clinch on me "hick, so i..i had Hick..a shekup."This girl was drunk as hell. What's the matter with her? I try to shake her off but it didn't work.  
Floor 4. We skip this floor and I look at the time. How long can an elevator take to go to the sixth floor? I ask myself nervously.  
Floor open and everyone steps out of the elevator except for me and the drunk one next to me.

Finally we reach the 6th floor. "Ooh hick..yo.. aleady go..so HICk sad.. " she let go of me and stayed in the elevator while I walk out.

I walk towards a few hallways looking at the room numbers.

130

132

134

Ah there is number 135 When I want to open the door dad came out of the room. He had his brown suit on but looked sad.  
"Dad? What's wrong with mom?" I ask and I'm shaking .  
"Lucy honey.. Mom is in a coma." He said softly trying to make peace with it himself. I saw that he was struggling with himself.  
"Dad.. she's gonna be alright !" it is hard to hold your tears when you want to cry. I was holding back because of dad. I need to be strong..for him and for mama.

"Ca..can I go see her?" He stepped out of the way so I could enter her room. I step to the door seeing the number on it.

135.  
I open the door and I see mom lying in a bed . It's like she could wake up any minute. I took the seat next to her on the bed and grab her hand. Her hand was warm. A tear rolls of my face.  
"How did this ever happen?" I whispered. Dad came from behind me  
" The doctor said while they were doing some tests she got an heart attack, and that is the cause of the coma."

" She's gonna be okay, right?" I looked up to daddy with the tears in my eyes. He was also crying

"I don't know honey but we don't lose our hope , okay!" She grabs my hand and I felt a bound between me , dad and mama.

When the sun went down and the skies were black we went back home. Loki greeted us but the others left us alone . They knew we didn't want anyone around.

I went to my old room that Aries had prepared. Everything was still the same as it used to be. My pink wallpaper , the pictures on the wall and my old drawings everywhere.

I put my bag on the ground and take my laptop and go on my facebook. I see that Levy messaged me.

Levy: Hii Lucy-Chan! How are you? What happened with your mom? :)

Lucy : Do you wanna come over tomorrow then we can talk about that? Now what are you doing?

Levy:Sure I'll be there in the afternoon ^^ , I'm talking to my crush hehe you?

Lucy: I was just unpacking my stuff but I think I'm going to sleep I'm tired bye Xx.

Levy replied back but I didn't want to check . I was tired , sad and depressed. I walk to the bathroom and change into my blue pajama short and a purple top.

I lie in my bed thinking about this crazy day. It was too much at once. My mother in hospital, the call from dad, the coffee shop somehow those employees kept coming back into my mind. Especially the pink haired guy. Who the hell has pink hair? I ask myself. My mom is in coma , and Sting is far away from here. I had reached the point of not stopping with crying. I pull my knees together so I'm a little boll and cry. I need my boyfriend so I took my phone from under my pillow and call Sting.

It took him long before he picks up. Just before the voice mail I hear his voice.

"Hello, Lucy?"

"H..hey ..can I talk to you?" My voice sounds shaky as I try to hide it.

"You know now is not the right moment. Sorry Lu , I call you tomorrow back okay!"

He hung up the phone leaving me behind like a mess. What was that all about? And why the hell did I hear another women's voice at the background?

This made me feel more insecure and after a couple of hours I finally fell asleep with my tears.

Next day started and I woke up like a mess. I took a shower , brushed my teeth and went downstairs for breakfast. This day I need a different attitude. My mom is going to be alright I kept repeating to myself.

"Hey, Princess you okay? I made some breakfast for you!" Loki walked out from the dining room with a plate of toasted bread, eggs and beacon.  
"Thanks Loki! Where is dad?" I sat in the sofa because it was more comfortable and Loki placed the plate on the table in front of me.

"He already left to the hospital " he said and sat down next to me.

" Okay, " I turn on the TV and watch some reality program.

Later on that day Levy came by and we talked about what happened and everything.

"Hey Lucy! Did you already sign in school ?" She asked while laying on my bed reading some magazine.

" Oow yeah euhm school starts in about a week " I take my laptop and look up this school where Levy goes too.

"ooh I can register today! Let's go!" I jump of my bed take Levy's hand and run out off the room.

When we are outside the gates I stopped running and Levy clashes against my back.  
"Why did you stop?!" She asked annoyed

"I..euhm don't know the way to your school." I said shyly and that made Levy laugh so hard .

We walked a few streets and the school was really close from where I live. We walk into the school and at the school gates I read the name ' Fairy Tail high school.'

What a weird name for a school I thought by myself and before I knew we stood in front of the office of the principal. A white haired girl came out of the office and greeted us as Mirajane.

"Hi Mira!" Levy said with a smile.  
"Well I'm Mira , I'm a senior and I'm helping out gramps for the new arrivals." She smiled and let us go to his office. And we walk inside.

"You are Lucy Heartfillia right?" a little old man asked.

"Sorry I didn't saw you there, yeah I'm Lucy." I said and we did some paper works to get everything ready for next week.

"Well this was it Lucy! I hope you will feel welcome at this school!"  
"Thank you!" I said back as I close the door. Me and Levy walk back home as I tell her about my weird call with Sting last night.  
"I think he was just hanging around with his friends. Don't think that he's cheating because he isn't he loves you!"

"But Levy you don't know!"

We discussed some more on the way home and Loki greeted us when we came in.  
"HI Princess!" He said like the usual.  
"Princess?" Levy whispered in my ears , staring in disbelieve.  
"ooh Sorry , this is Loki my old friend and servant . Loki this is Levy my best friend!"

" oh okay I thought he was some creep hehe " Levy and I walked to my room. She saw my camera in a bag in the corner of my room.

"Lucy! Are you a photographer ?! " She grabs my camera and looks at my pictures. In my free time I take pictures of several things like the nature or people in their environment. In a picture you can see so much details, emotions. One picture can say a thousand words.

A get a little shock when Levy took unexpected a picture of me.

"Ooh Levy I got one more question. Who where those people at the coffee shop yesterday?" I asked hoping to get more information

"You'll see them soon! " That's all she said . I was disappointed because I wanted to know the pink haired guy he made me feel something that I never felt before. He grabbed me and it didn't felt weird. the red haired girl was scary and I can't remember that other dude but he was weird.

* * *

**Author's corner**

**Ellie says: well in the next chapter Lucy is finally attending school ! yaayy unfortunately it's really sad about her mom being in a coma ;( **

** LucyDragneelFT23 : **Thank you! and yess it's so sad for Lucy but it's gonna get better soon hehe ;p

**Pleasse follow and review LOVE YOU GUYS ! **

**See you soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4 : First day going trough hell

_**Previously :**_

_"Ooh Levy I got one more question. Who where those people at the coffee shop yesterday?" I asked hoping to get more information_

_"You'll see them soon! " That's all she said . I was disappointed because I wanted to know the pink haired guy he made me feel something that I never felt before. He grabbed me and it didn't felt weird. the red haired girl was scary and I can't remember that other dude but he was weird. _

* * *

_**moving ON**_

_**Chapter 4 : First day going trough hell**_

A week has past, there is no changing's with mom's condition. Levy came by every day. She also brought her boyfriend with her. His name is Gajeel. He looks like a weird crazy man. He got piercings everywhere. He came into my house when Loki insisted me to wear some crazy bunny costume. So since then Gajeel calls me bunny girl, and I still hate it.

I tried to call Sting but every time I did he didn't pick up his phone or he said that he was too busy and cal another time. Somehow I got the feeling that he's avoiding me but why?

I'm nervous , school starts today and I don't even know what to wear. They don't have a school uniform so we can wear what we want. Dad was already out of the house to the hospital. Loki insisted to walk with me to school. He is on year older than me so he also goes to this school.

When we arrive at the front gates and read the school name, I got relaxed. Levy was waiting for me before classes' starts.  
"Lucy! You ready? We are in the same classes!" she yelled of excitement.  
She grabbed my arm and ran down the hallways to end at one of the classrooms.

We walk in the classroom just to see that they weren't so many students yet. I take a seat at the window and Levy takes the seat next to me.

"This gonna be a good year, I can feel it!" she unpack her bag, put her stuff on the desk while I take my sketch book and doodle.

The students come in and soon it was pretty full in class. A girl walks this way as I look up I recognize her. It's the red evil from last night. I call her that way she was so scary.

"Hello, my name is Erza! I'm in the student council; if you need anything just call me. So what's your name?" the Meany girl from the restaurant said.

"I'm Lucy nice to meet you!" I shake her hand and then the door opened abruptly. Two guys came in arguing about something

"You ICE FREAK GET OUT OF MY WAY"  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME FLAME BRAIN!?"  
"You heard me Ice Princess!"

"GUYS? Stop fighting or I will cut you all down!" It was Erza. She was all scary again and I wasn't the only one who was afraid.

"AYE!" They both said at the same time.  
They made me laugh then Levy turned to me. "Like I said, you'll see them again hehe" I look at the guy with pink hair. They guy who saved me just in time before I fell. I slowly smile without knowing myself. I stare at him without knowing but he felt my stare and looked this way. I quickly look down on my drawing and saw that I drew a rose.

Shit he's coming this way and sat down on the seat behind me. I kept my eyes on him as he starts to speak.

" Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel!" He said with a wild grin across his face. I was stunned and I couldn't answer. "You know this is the part where you tell me your name?" He chuckled and I blushed. "I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oi, aren't you the daughter of that men who owns that big mansion a little further?" The guy that was just fighting with Natsu a little ago sat next to Natsu. " y..yeah we just moved back here." I explained.

"But you didn't live here for more than 8 years then why suddenly come back? And I thought that Loki lived at that place?" Natsu said blindly and Gray gave him a box on his shoulder "be a little nicer "he hissed at him. " I'm Gray by the way, nice to meet you." Natsu gazed at Gray. "We came back because of some problems and Loki does live there "I said quietly as I look at Natsu. I was staring into his eyes and I forgot that I was even in class. The teacher walked in and I turn quickly around.

I look back at the rose I was drawing and started to draw around some curly lines and creating a peaceful garden as a background.  
I wasn't interested in the lessons. When I was in my other school we saw all this already. The teacher turns to me and "Lucy what's the answer of this question?" She pointed at the blackboard. 'What are fairy tales?'

"It's easy fairy tales are stories or short stories that typically feature European folkloric fantasy characters like fairies, dwarfs, witches, trolls, elves and usually magic. Some say those are legends other say that those are just some folk tales. Are fairy tales real? Nobody knows. There is no evidence that it doesn't exist but if you believe it that's your own choice."  
I explained and without knowing every student turned their head to look at me. They were all staring at me. I hope that I didn't say anything stupid. For Mavis sake it's my first day here.

The teacher looked amazed at how much I said and she went on with her class. IT was almost over and the bell rang. "WAIT! Before you leave, I want that you all write your own little fairy tale. Use your fantasy and don't copy it form an existing story!"

I was excited for this assignment. I love to write and this is my chance to show what I can. Everyone exited the class and I was packing my stuff. As I was placing everything In my bag my drawings fell on the ground. Silent cursing myself bending down to grab them back together another hand touched mine.

"Sorry" He whispered. It was Natsu he was helping me to get all my drawings and accidentally touched my hand while grabbing the same drawing. It was the one I just drew. He picks it up and looks at it." This is beautiful. You're a really good drawer Luigi!" He grins "Thanks and its LUCY!" We took everything and this time I made sure they didn't fall again.

I was packed and ready to go. Natsu walked with me out of the classroom.  
"Do you believe in fairy tales?" He said all of the sudden. I looked at him if he was serious.  
" Ye...yeah, I mean if you don't believe in it what's the point of fantasy? I love to dream and make up my own stories. Most of the time I show then in my drawings. My mother used to tell me fairy tales all the time when I was little. The thing that made me believe in those stories was that my mom told then with great passion. You know like she had experienced it all."

We stood still in the hallway and he was looking at me serious. My heart started to pound really fast at this moment. Why, okay what is happening?' I think to myself.

"You know, once I used to believe in them too. But one day my dad left me and suddenly my world fell apart. I didn't believe in anything from them only in myself. I know that sounds selfish but I couldn't believe that he would leave me alone like that.".

His expression changed just a minute ago he was all happy and smiling and now he looked sad. I don't know why he's telling me this but it's serious for him.

"Look Luigi, I don't know why I'm telling you this but , if I'm around you I kinda have the feeling I can trust you." He looked away and I had to smile a little. He made me all forget about the problems I got at home and with Sting.

"It's LUCY and it's okay, I won't tell anyone." He smiled and he was all happy again. He made me feel like we were the best of friends even though I just met him. The day went easy and it was almost lunch. Lunch is my favorite time of the day. In my other school I always ate lunch with Sting, Rogue and Yukino. Sometimes Sting took me away to eat somewhere alone and we would end up at the flower garden. Thinking about him made me realize that I needed some answers and quick because if he wants to break up he should say that in my face instead of avoiding me.

I walked with Levy a table. Erza, Natsu and Gray where sitting there and also a brown haired girl was drinking some beer. " Aaahh it's Blondie from the elevator!"

I look at the girl, she was totally drunk but it was the same as I met a week ago. "You two know each other?" Erza asked curiously. "Yeah... Not really I met her when I was visiting someone in hospital last week." I confessed. "I'm Cana, Nice to meet ya officially!" Cana gave me a hug and I could barely breathe.

I sat down next to Levy and I grab my phone. I look into my contacts and send a message to Sting. Sting was supposed to be in town with his class. So I texted him if we could talk.

Lucy: Hay, I really need to speak with you , can you call me ? Xx

I sent the text and waited for a reply but it never came. I stare at my phone and suddenly Natsu tapped my on my shoulder. "Yo Luigi , why are you staring at your phone like that?"

"IT"S LU...Cy …LUCY!" I looked furious and Natsu backed off.  
"SORRY, you look like the second Erza!" Natsu looked a little scared and I relaxed.  
"Sorry, I'm just waiting for a call." Suddenly my phone rang and I walked outside for some privacy. It was Sting.

"Hey, you finally called!" I said with a happy voice.  
"Yeah well about that Lucy. I need to talk to you. "  
"What do you mean? I tried to reach you all week. My mother is in hospital she's not doing well. I ...I really need you!" My eyes started to tear. I walk a little around in front of the school. There are a few cafés and restaurants.

" Lucy I'm really sorry about your mom. And I want to see you too but we planned many activities. I can't just back out of it." He sounded weird on the phone. Not like his normal self.

But before I turn around to walk back to the school I saw him. Sting was sitting in a bar with Yukino and Rogue. He was pretty close with Yukino, his arm was around her waist.

"Anyway I got to go! Talk to you soon okay!" Before I could say anything else he hung up. I stood there frozen on the streets. I didn't want to spy on them but suddenly he kissed her. He kissed Yukino. Why? Ooh God why is he cheating on me now?

I sat down at one of the benches outside to catch my breath again. I lean forwards and put my hands in my hair. "Are you okay?" Natsu appeared next to me and sat down. It was hard to hold my tears away.  
He rubs on my bag and I couldn't hold it longer. Tears flow down my cheek and he hugged me. "Ssh Luce everything is fine." I was shaking from what I saw. As I was crying was almost over he broke our hug. Small warmth left my body at the place where our bodies touched each other.

" Hey let me take you home." I nodded and we stood up to leave. I didn't care about my stuff at school. Levy would give it to me tomorrow.

As we walk home we didn't say a word. IT was silent but it didn't feel awkward. He held my hand this whole time and didn't let go. As we enter the property he stood still. "D..Do you want to come inside? I...I mean it's pretty lonely at day. Dad is at the hospital to visit mom and Loki is at school." I asked but that made him smile and so we both walk into the mansion.

I made some thee for the both of us and we sat next to each other at the couch. "So what happened? Who made you cry?" Natsu said seriously. He looked into my eyes and I couldn't lie to him.

"Remember I said I was waiting for someone to call?" He nodded and I go on with the story. "Well I was waiting for a call from my boyfriend Sting. " His eyes widened.

"I needed to talk to him. I tried to reach him whole week but every time he had those lame excuses like I'm too busy. He's visiting this town this week with his class. And when he called earlier I was happy to hear him. I wanted to talk about my mom. I needed his support, hell he doesn't even know what her condition is."

Natsu didn't know that my mom was in hospital but I'll tell him later on. I thought.

"I saw him in the bar with Yukino. She's my friend. And Sting wanted to hang up so badly so after he hung up on me he…he kissed her." I looked away from Natsu. But the guy was stuck on his piece and touched my face so he could stare into my eyes. "Luce he is not worth your tears. If he doesn't care about you then spare your tears for someone who does." With that he hugged me close and I could feel his heath.

Suddenly he got up, grabbed my wrist and walked outside. "Where are you going Natsu?" I yelled as he was dragging me out of the room. "I got to show you something" He said and his wide grin appeared back on his face that made me laugh a little too.

* * *

**Author's corner**

**Ellie says: I know it's been a really long time since i updated . I was actually busy with my other stories. I just have so many ideas and when i have something in mind i want to write about it and i forget all the other stuff. But i'm BACK! :P**

**LucyDragneelFT23 : **okay your wish of updating soon wasn't granted sorry! ;9 but i will try to update more frequently.

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and followers and of course the favorites! **  
**If you have any advise or you want something really badly in this story tell me and you might get lucky ! ^^**


End file.
